


Ryuji isn't a Replacement

by godlessAdversary



Series: Persona 5 random ideas [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bickering, Dating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Movie Reference, Ryuji deserves respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Ann has decided to move on from being heartbroken, so she is giving Ryuji a chance.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona 5 random ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857448
Kudos: 29





	Ryuji isn't a Replacement

“ANN, WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?”

He shouted at her.

“Yes.”

Ann didn’t think things through. She answered Ryuji’s question in a calm manner and without doubt. This surprised Ryuji, who expected her to say ‘no way!’, or just laugh at him.

“So… Want to go to the movies in Shibuya?”

“Sounds good.”

Ann was smiling, which seemed out of character about her interactions with Ryuji. The fake blonde athlete didn’t think too much about it, and he then proceeded to scream with joy on his way back to the apartment he rented. He no longer lived with his mom after he decided to get rehabilitation, but he still visited her.

“Yahoo! This is going to be awesome!”

Meanwhile, Ann’s smile disappeared and she looked sad.

“It’s just a date, not so different from hanging out.”

For the past months Ann has felt as if her heart was broken, and it all began since the trip to Hawaii.

  
  


**_“What about you Ren? C’mon, spills the beans. What kind of girl is your type?”_ **

**_“One who’s really smart.”_ **

**_“Wait, are you talkin’ about her…?”_ **

  
  


Ann knew who Ren meant. Ann had seen how Makoto blushes whenever she is close to Ren, how the two sit together a lot, and she even once saw the two kissing before a meeting at the hideout. The thought of Ren and Makoto already having intimacy had scared Ann and made her feel jealous.

“You are one of my best friends, Ren.”

Ren was the guy that listened to her and helped her when she was at her lowest, the one that gave her a chance to stop Kamoshida, and the one that reminded her many times to continue fighting for what she wants. He is her leader, her friend and her confidant, but he belongs to the Queen.

“I just need to move on. I have the right to be happy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What is with that shirt?” asked Ann, who laughed later.

“C’mon! This is one of mys best ones!”

“Hahaha! Seriously? I need to take you shopping someday.”

Ryuji was wearing a buttoned shirt he bought from the trip to Hawaii with jeans. Ann on the other hand was wearing a strapless black dress.

“You look beautiful, by the way.” said Ryuji with a blush.

“Aww, you can be sweet too when you take effort.”

The two went to watch Leeches, a Korean movie about a family of scammers that takes advantage of a rich naive family. The movie was nominated to the Academy Awards.

“What is with this movie? It’s really boring.” said Ryuji before stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

“It isn’t.”

“Therfs bary amy kophedy-”

“Speak without food and tone it down, other people can hear us.”

“Sorry. There's barely any comedy, and the protagonists are awful people.”

“I think it’s satire.”

“I thought it would have some action since Futaba said it was made by the director of that train movie. You know, the one with Capitan Ame-”

“Ssssshhhhhhh!” said someone behind them.

Ryuji stopped complained after that, which Ann really appreciated, though she also began to realize this wasn’t the kind of movie for her.

“Hey, wanna enter to another movie without a ticket?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!”

The two just left the room and went to see a movie about a team of girl super heroines instead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie, Ann and Ryuji went to a local ramen restaurant because Ryuji could only afford that for their date and he insisted on paying everything.

“I am serious! That clown girl reminds me of Haru! I mean, not in the clown makeup, but in the sadism.”

“Ryuji, Haru isn’t a sadist.”

_“I will make them beg for mercy!”_ Ryuji tried to imitate Haru’s voice.

“Hahaha! Don’t let her hear you!”

Ann was having a good time with Ryuji, and even if he was loud and vulgar, he was really funny and knew how to make her laugh.

“So… was this a good date?” asked Ryuji with a smug smile.

“Hmmm… 8/10, I will do it again.”

“What the heck? I am a 10/10!”

“Tone down your volume and we will talk about it.”

“So, do you want to go on another date in a week or something?”

Ann began to realize that Ryuji was serious about dating her, and she also realized for the first time since all this began that this wasn’t a friendly hang out like with Ren and the others, this was an actual romantic date that could lead to a romantic relationship.

“Maybe… than can be fun.”

The tone of voice of Ann sounded sad and Ryuji noticed it. He may not be a genius, but he knew when stuff was wrong.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the subterranean train station, Ryuji felt it was the right moment to seriously talk with Ann.

“Ann… you like Ren?”

Ann stopped walking after hearing that. She wasn’t facing him.

“I mean, like like? Like… romantically?”

“Why are you asking this?”

“I have to know because… I really like you.”

Ann turned around.

“Ryuji…”

“I have liked you since when we were younger, but I didn’t have the guts to be honest, and I began really liking you when became friends again.”

“Ryuji, I like you too. You are fun to be around and a really kind hearted person.”

“But I know I am not Ren.”

“That’s not-”

“Ann, I want to ask: who is the guy that has helped us out of trouble in the past year?”

“...”

“And when you needed someone to talk because of Shiho?”

“That isn’t fair, Ryuji!”

“I am not saying something bad, I am saying the truth. What I am trying to say is that I understand if you love Ren.”

“It’s not like that! It’s just-just…”

Ann felt like she wanted to cry.

“I just had a fucking crush on him, okay?! It was just a crush and nothing more! I just need to move on with my life, and if you don’t want to date me because of a past crush, then fine! I can even try someone else, like Yusuke, or Mishima!”

Ann walked away from Ryuji furiously.

“Ann, wait!”

Ryuji walked as fast as he could to approach Ann at a respectful distance.

“Make up your mind! Do you want to date me, or not?!”

“I really effin do!”

“Then why are you so jealous of Ren?!”

“I am not jealous! He is my best friend and one of the best people I know! I understand why many women like him.”

“That is exactly why I want to move on! I couldn’t compete with Makoto, and she can have him for all I care!”

Ann stood in line for the train towards where she lived, but Ryuji stood by her side.

“Ryuji, this isn’t where you should go.”

“I know, I just wanted to talk with you more.”

“You are going to miss your train, you moron.”

“The wait is worth it.”

The two stood there awkwardly without knowing what to say until Ryuji broke the silence.

“Bowling.”

“Huh?”

“There’s a new bowling alley that we should visit. It would be fun.”

“Yeah. Sounds like fun.”

Just as the train arrived, Ryuji prepared to walk off, but before he could take a step away, Ann took his hand.

“Come with me.”

This was a first time for Ryuji. He was sitting on a train with a girl holding his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Ryuji, you aren’t a replacement.”

“Huh?”

“That is what worried you? That I was selfishly seeking someone else to replace Ren?”

“Not exactly… More like I didn’t want to take advantage.”

“In all honesty, I am the one that was taking advantage.”

Ann’s head was really close, and Ryuji could smell her hair. It smelled like those expensive shampoo bottles that were scented. Ann meanwhile was feeling tired.

“Ryuji… What kind of girl do you like?”

“Huh?”

“I want to know.”

“Girls with hot buds.”

“I knew it.”

Ann fell asleep on Ryuji's shoulder during the next 15 minutes before he awakened her to walk outside.

That night Ann invited Ryuji to her apartment. No, there was no sex. The two just rested in the sofa and cuddled with a blanket.

The two officially became boyfriend and girlfriend after two weeks. There’s some problems in their relationship though, like Ann moving away to study abroad, and some occasional bickering, but they are used to being at each other’s throats in a healthy way. Currently they are married and are expecting twins.

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Persona 5 Royal I realized that some of the girls feel heartbroken when Joker doesn't choose them, especially Futaba, Haru and [REDACTED] Yoshizawa when I choose for Joker to be faithful to Makoto. Ann was really close to Joker since the beginning of the game, so I wanted to imagine how she would feel in a situation like this. Also, I like how Ryuji and Ann interact with each other like a bickering old couple.


End file.
